


Girls Day

by MissHalieW



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHalieW/pseuds/MissHalieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Thea have a girls' day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Day

“Oliver...My phone...Ringing…” I mumbled between kisses

“Let it go to voicemail.” Oliver said before moving his lips from my own to my neck.

I rolled my eyes, trying to reach my phone on the nightstand, picking it up without looking at the screen.

“Hello?” I said, trying not to giggle as Oliver’s stubble tickled me.

“Hey Felicity.” The voice of Oliver’s younger sister surprised me

“Thea, hello,” The speed at which Oliver was off me was comical, “how are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?” Thea said

“I’m great.” I said as Oliver was watching me curiously.

“That’s good. So, I was thinking, and I was wondering if you might want to hang out soon? A girls’ day?” Thea said

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” I said, trying not the let my confusion come through in my voice; the only time Thea and I had spent together was while Oliver was off with the League of Assassins, and that was me trying to help her through her recovery from the Lazarus Pit. She wasn’t exactly herself then. I wasn’t exactly my best self either.

“I just want to get to know you better. I feel like we barely know each other but we’re going to be a part of each other’s lives for a long time so we should.” Thea said

“No, I agree completely. Did you have something in mind?” I asked

“Are you free Saturday? I was thinking we could get lunch then maybe see a movie?” Thea said

“That sounds good to me.” I said

“Awesome! It’s a date then. I’ll pick you up on Saturday!” Thea said

“I’ll see you then.” I said

“See you then!” Thea said

I hung up the phone and Oliver was still watching me.

“What was that?” Oliver said

“I am having a girls day with your sister this weekend.” I said

“Oh?” Oliver said

“She thinks we need to get to know each other better. I agree.” I said

“I think it’s a great idea. You are the two most important people in my life, I want you to be friends.” Oliver said, causing me to smile.

Saturday quickly arrived, and Thea arrived at exactly noon to pick me up for our Girls Day.

"Thea? On time? That's almost as rare as me being on time." Oliver said from his spot laying on the couch as I made my way to the door.

I opened the front door to find a smiling Thea waiting for me.

"Hey, let me just grab my purse real quick then I'll be ready." I said

"No hurry." Thea said

I heard Thea greeting Oliver as I grabbed my purse, making sure my phone, wallet and keys were inside.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said as I made my way back into the living room.

"See you later, Ollie." Thea said

"You girls have fun." Oliver said with a grin.

I followed Thea out of the apartment, locking the door behind me.

“So, for lunch, we could go to that new cafe down the street that just opened, or go to this little diner, it’s nothing fancy, just good old fashion comfort food.” Thea said

“Oh, diner for sure. That little cafe is overrated.” I said

“Agreed.” Thea said

We were mostly silent in the car, listening to pop songs on the radio for the duration of the drive. The fifties styled diner was outside of the city, the kind of restaurant you wouldn’t expect to find Thea Queen at.

“Thea! It’s been a while! Take a seat anywhere, I’ll be right there.” A waitress greeted us from behind the counter.

Thea and I chose a booth towards the back, even though the diner wasn’t busy, so we could talk without being overheard.

“You come here a lot?” I asked

“I used to, not so much anymore.” Thea said as the waitress approached the table.

“Thea, wow, you cut your hair. It looks good.” The waitress said

“Thanks.” Thea said

“Will your brother be joining you today?” She asked, getting my attention.

“Not today. I’m having a girls day with my future sister in law.” Thea said, causing my eyes to widen.

“Congratulations!” The waitress, a older woman whose name tag read Shannon, said to me.

"Can I get you any appetizers while you look at the menu?" Shannon asked

"Yeah, can we get the trio sampler with the loaded potato skins, buffalo wings, and fried mozzarella sticks? Thanks, Shannon." Thea said, not needing to look at the menu to know the appetizers.

Shannon smiled and walked away and I turned my attention to Thea.

“Oliver and I aren’t engaged.” I said

“There may not be a ring on your finger, but let’s be real, we both know you’re going to be my sister in law eventually.” Thea said, her words causing me to smile.

“Maybe.” I said

“My brother talks about you and looks at you like you put the stars in the sky, Felicity.” Thea said

I felt my cheeks flush as I looked down at the menu, noticing the waitress coming back to the table with our appetizers.

“Do you ladies know what you’d like to order?” Shannon asked

"I'll take my usual, Shannon, thank you.” Thea said

"I'll have a Smoke House burger with fries, and a chocolate shake. Thanks." I said, handing her the menu.

I picked up a fried mozzarella stick, and watched Thea grab a buffalo wing.

“You and Oliver come here?” I said

“Growing up, my mom would go on these health kicks. Nothing fried, no ice cream, nothing, so our dad would bring us here and we’d ordered all these terribly fattening foods, then tell our mom we had salads for lunch.” Thea said with a smile.

“Oliver doesn’t talk about your parents much. The only stories he’s ever really told me about his childhood involved you.” I said

“Our happy moments with our parents are limited. Even we were kids, Oliver was the only one in my family that was consistently there. My parents each had their moments, but it was Oliver I could count on. Even when he was in his pre-island party days, he was always looking out for me. Even when I was being the annoying little sister, always wanting to be at his side. When he, Tommy, and Laurel were teenagers, I was always bugging them, wanting to be with them. Little Speedy, always chasing Oliver.” Thea said with a laugh.

“I don’t think it bothered him too much.” I said with a smile

“Well, enough about that. I wanna hear about you. You didn’t grow up here in Starling, did you?” Thea said

“No, Vegas. My mom works at a casino there. I went off to MIT and then moved here.” I said

“To work at QC, right? That’s how you met Oliver?” Thea said

“Yeah, I was working in IT when he came in shortly after getting home. Oh god, I made a comment about your dad’s death and then started awkwardly babbling. I was so embarrassed, but he just totally ignored it and gave me a laptop covered with bullet holes, saying he’d spilled a latte on it.” I said, looking around to make sure nobody was within earshot.

“Ollie is a terrible liar, all things considered.” Thea said with a laugh

“His excuses were so bad, oh god. I didn’t believe him at all.” I said

“So why did you help him?” Thea said

“There’s was just something about him that made me want to help him, that made me think he was a good man, and despite the ridiculous lies he told me, I trusted him.” I said

“When did he finally tell you the truth?” Thea asked

“It was when your mother got a visit from The Hood. She shot him. I went to my car after work and he was in the backseat, bleeding.” I said

“That must have been a shock.” Thea said

“Him being in the back of my car, bleeding, yes. Him being The Hood, not really. Anyways, I had to take him back to Verdant and help Diggle deal with his wounds.” I said

“You know, the first time I saw you was at an event, and I had no idea who you were, but I saw the way you were looking at Ollie and I just thought ‘another lovesick girl chasing my brother’ but then you were working as his assistant and he would come home and it was all ‘Felicity did this’ or ‘Felicity said...’ and I was just like ‘who is this woman?’ because Oliver’s never been that guy. Even when he was with Laurel, I don’t think he could repeat what she had just said to him. He didn’t listen. But he’s always listened to you. And then I saw you at a party, with that, what is his name? The guy from Central City, the one that looks like an adorable nerd?” Thea said

“Barry.” I said with a laugh

“I was watching Oliver watching you with him. He was jealous. I don’t think I’d ever seen Ollie jealous before. I knew then.” Thea said

“Knew?” I said

“That Oliver was in love with you.” Thea said

I was still smiling about Thea’s statement when our food came.

Over lunch, Thea mostly told me stories about growing up with Oliver, making me smile.

“I’ve got bring the old home movies over one day so we can watch them.” Thea promised as she paid the bill for our lunch, despite my protests.

“That movie doesn’t play for another two hours, do you want to go shopping or something?” Thea asked as we walked towards her car.

“Sure.” I said

I checked my phone as we got in the car, finding a text message from Oliver.

_You ladies having fun?_

I quickly typed a response: _Yes. We’re going shopping._ Oliver texted back almost immediately.

_Good luck with that._

“Where are we going shopping?” I asked

“I figured we’d just go to the mall since the movie plays there anyways.” Thea said

Starling City Plaza was always packed on Saturday afternoons, so parking took almost twenty minutes.

“Where to first?” I said as I paused in front of the directory.

Thea grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards PacSun.

“These would look so cute on you.” Thea said, handing me a pair of sunglasses to try on.

I watched as Thea tried on several pairs of sunglasses and handed me pairs to try on, and her excitement was catching.

“We’re totally getting these.” Thea said as we tried on matching black cat eye sunglasses.

“I really don’t need them.” I said with a laugh

“They’re on me, we’re getting them.” Thea said with a grin

When I saw Thea’s smile, it struck me how much younger she looked when she was relaxed. It was easy to forget that she was only twenty most of the time, but she was acting and looking her age.

“Okay.” I said, not wanting to argue with her.

After leaving PacSun, I followed Thea around to a few different stores, and I quickly understood why Oliver had wished me luck. Thea was exhausting to keep up with.

“Shouldn’t we be getting going to make it to our movie in time?” I asked as we stood in Victoria’s Secret.

“We’ve got a few minutes.” Thea said, picking up a pair of pink sweatpants.

I wandered over to the sleepwear section, looking at a pair of pink and white striped cotton cami and shorts set.

“Lis, look at this.” Thea said, holding a blush colored lace kimono up against her.

“You should get it, the color is really pretty.” I said

“It’d look better on you. The pink would look fantastic on you. Besides, I don’t have anybody to wear it for.” Thea said

“Oh, no. No. I’m not looking at lingerie with my boyfriend’s sister. Nope.” I said, shaking my head.

“It’s a sleep dress!” Thea said with a laugh

“It’s sheer lace, it’s lingerie.” I said

“Okay, okay. No lingerie. Are you getting those pajamas? I’m ready to check out if you are.” Thea said

“Yeah, I’m getting them, and I’m ready.” I said

“It’s been fun to have somebody to shop with.” Thea said as we stood in line to check out.

“You must go shopping with your friends.” I said

Thea shrugged.

“Not so much anymore. I don’t really hang out with any of my old friends. It’s not like we have much in common anymore, or understand why I’m not the same reckless girl I used to be.” Thea said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

It made me want to hug her.

“You can always call me to hang out, okay? Or just come over, you’re always welcome at our apartment, Thea.” I said, hugging her quickly.

“Thank you, Felicity.” Thea said with a smile

Thea was quoting the romantic comedy we had just seen as we walked up to my apartment after the movie, and I was laughing hysterically, causing one of my neighbors who was walking in front of us to turn around and glare at us, but that just made us laugh harder.

When reached the door, it opened before I go even reach for my keys, Oliver standing in front of us with an amused smirk.

“Ninja senses.” I said

“Oh, I don’t think it required ‘ninja senses’ to be able to hear you two coming.” Oliver said

“Oliver, your girlfriend is an absolute angel. Well done. I approve.” Thea said as I sat my purse down on the couch.

“I take it today went well.” Oliver said; I wasn’t facing him but I could hear the smile in his voice.

“It was fantastic. I’ve gotta head to Verdant though, so I’ll talk to you later. See you soon, Lis!” Thea said

“Have a good night, Thea.” I said

Oliver watched Thea until she reached the elevator and then closed the door, turning towards me.

“I’m glad you girls had a good time, **Lis**.” Oliver said, using Thea's new nickname for me.

“Your sister is fantastic.” I said

“I think so.” Oliver said

“She told me some really great stories about you as a kid, and promised to bring the home movies over soon.” I said

“Oh, fantastic.” Oliver said sarcastically

“I especially loved the story about how you used put a cap on and pretend to be a superhero, and ‘save’ Thea.” I said

“God, she told you that?” Oliver said

“You wanted us to be friends, you got your wish.” I said with a laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this and wrote it quickly. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@HecticHalie) and Tumblr (FangirlHalie.Tumblr.com) and feel free to say hello!


End file.
